Three Weddings and An Attempted Suicide
by DaniSue
Summary: Devonny of Cavall here, you'll remember me from "Me, My Dad, and 20 Boys", I'm back from the training mission, only to be kidnapped by my mom and 3 evil sisters to attend their weddings in Tusaine and be presented at the court of Tusaine. Hence the title.


A/N – Hey guys, Devonny's back to stir up some more trouble. Thanks for reviewing her last story, please do so on this one! And if you haven't read "Me, My Dad, and 20 Boys" I highly suggest that you do, although it isn't essential to reading this one.

Three Weddings and an Attempted Suicide

Hey, Devonny here. It's been a while, hasn't it? Did you miss me? Stupid question right, of course you did! I've been back in Corus for about three weeks. Unfortunately, so have my sisters. Speak of the devil, here they come now. 

"Oh, little sister!" Melita crooned as she skipped into the parlor.

I looked up wearily as twins Lani and Deva and their leader Melita entered. Ever since their return from Tusaine, they had been even more unbearable than before they left. They had taken to flaunting their betrothals in my face: how handsome the men were, how rich, how influential, how popular at the court, blah, blah, blah. I took it as best I could, though once you've heard the description of every wedding dress they have to decide between you tend to want to.. how to put it? Kill yourself to end the infernal chattering. 

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Sissy, you know you could do with a change in attitude," Deva informed me, flipping back her golden tresses haughtily. 

"I'm not the only one," I mumbled. If they heard, they did not respond.

"Well, regardless, we have exciting news!" Lani said. I knew she wanted me to ask what it was because she looked at me expectantly. 

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied nonchalantly. Lani's smile faded, and a look of confusion crossed her face. Obviously she could comprehend why on earth I wouldn't want to know this exciting news. Of all my sisters, Lani was the dumbest, as well as the prettiest.

"Honestly, it's not exciting to her anyway. But she really should know. Devonny, Mumsy says that you have to come with us to Tusaine for the weddings!" Deva announced.

I sat upright in my chair. What? This could not be happening! Go to Tusaine to sit through the preparation and ceremonies of three weddings! NO!!!! Anything but that! Death, torture, a life sentence of hard labor, anything but that! 

"Believe it, sister dear. And, not only that, but you are to be presented at the Tusaine court!" Melita said, her eyes gleaming with malevolence. Melita was the evil one of the three, or at least more so than the other two. Oh sure, she looked innocent enough on the outside, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but in those blue eyes there shone a malice that could not be concealed. She knew how miserable I would be in Tusaine, no doubt it was her idea that I should go. 

"Girls? Are you in there?" the singsong voice of my mother echoed in the hall. She entered the room, glowing and joyful. Like my sisters, she was beautiful, the standard blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. "You'll never believe what I thought of while shopping!"

"What?" asked my siblings.

"The perfect color for Melita's wedding! Cerulean!"

"Blue?" I asked, while I wondered why this was such a great discovery.

"Not just blue, cerulean!" Mother said, as if that explained everything. "It will match her eyes." 

"That's lovely, Mother. I just love it!" Melita exclaimed. She turned to me. "Devonny, you've got to be one of the bridesmaids!" 

Oh, that was low. She's going to pick the most embarrassing dress possible in a revolting style in blue, which I'm sure will not flatter me at all. 

"Mumsy! I want cerulean! I want that color for my wedding!" wailed Deva.

"Oh, sweetie honey baby face, we'll find a perfectly lovely color for you!" Mother crooned.

"Mummy, what about my wedding? I need a loverly color too! I need one like cerulean!" whined Lani loudly. 

"Lovey boo boo precious baby, we'll find one for you too, don't worry sugar darling dear!" Mother patted Lani's pouting cheek.

Alright, is any one else feeling ill? Goddess, just being around them makes me want to hurl myself through that plate glass window. Everyone gets that feeling when they are in the same room as their sisters and mother, right? I could really use some sympathy here, because you realize of course that I'm going to have the spend the next several weeks surrounded by this. I should just end it all now and spare myself the agony. No, that would please Melita all to much. I guess I'll just have to suffer in silence. Well, maybe not in silence.

"Devvy, princess, did sissy tell you you're accompanying us to Tusaine?" Mother turned to me. 

"Yes," I said glumly.

"She couldn't have told you that you're being presented, you'd be ever so much happier!" 

"She did."

"She did? Than where is your enthusiasm? Your excitement?" she asked uncomprehendingly. 

"Oh, you know, I'm just struggling to hold it in!" I said, with an obviously fake smile and high voice.

"Aren't we all?" Melita agreed in obvious sarcasm that no one but me picked up. 

I knew that my father would be a hopeless waste of time in attempting to get out of this trip of torment. He would be well rid of me, after the whole training mission fiasco. And my mother couldn't understand why I didn't want to go in the first place. However, there was one person who would listen to me. 

"Owen? Are you busy?" I asked after arriving at the training yards. On the journey back to Corus, Owen had become my best friend and more. 

He wiped the sweat from his forhead and dropped his practice sword. Smiling, he replied, "Never to busy for you." I smiled back. 

A half hour and an endless storm of frustrated complaints later, I ended my woeful tale. We sat on a bench in a palace garden. "What am I going to do, Owen?"

"What can you do? You have to go. Come on Dev, brighten up! It might not be so bad!" he attempted to comfort me.

"I know, you're right. It won't be so bad. I just wish you were coming with us!"  
"I know. Just remember to look on the bright side. And don't snag a Tusaine betrothed while you're at it!" he joked.

A/N – Thank you for reading! REVIEW!!!!! Did you read that word? Than what are you waiting for? REVIEW!…. I said now!


End file.
